1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for controlling an application program of an electronic device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method for controlling an application program via a touch screen, an electronic device thereof, and a storage medium thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
With development of the touch technique, a touch screen can not only be used as an input interface while displaying images, but also has advantages of low cost and durability, etc., so that it becomes popular in the market. Accordingly, to lighten the consumer electronic products, a plurality of manufacturers utilizes the touch screen to substitute a conventional screen for saving a hardware keyboard space, so as to slim the product or provide a larger display area for disposing a large-sized touch screen. For a user, a larger screen can provide a perfect visual enjoyment, and can facilitate operations thereof. Moreover, slimness of the product can also facilitate the user.
When the touch screen is used as an input interface, a mechanism for judging and responding actions of the user has to be developed. Wherein, a software input panel (SIP) is a technique of inputting characters via the touch screen. When the user operates the conventional hardware keyboard, the consumer electronic product can judge a pressed key according to a signal generated when the key is pressed. However, when the consumer electronic product using the SIP as the input interface is utilized, an extra method for judging which key on the SIP is selected by the user has to be designed. Generally, when the user touches the SIP via a finger, a SIP application program is applied to compare finger-covered areas of the keys, so as to select a key with the most area thereof being covered by the finger as a key desired to be selected by the user. However, based on such a key-selecting mechanism, the selected key is usually not a key desired to be pressed by the user during operating the touch screen according to utilization experiences and investigation results.
Accordingly, considering a product utilization efficiency, it is a main object for the electronic product manufacturers to design an algorithm to quickly and accurately judge the actions of the user, so as to reduce error responses and effectively complete characters input via the touch screen.